Angels
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: *YY/Y ~ Dedicated to Yami's Tenshi* Yami had told his love to the one he loved, but he was rejected. Broken, his only help comes from his mother's pendant, and a figure just like it helps him through his pain... and he's saved by an angel


Lily: Helloooooooo again!! This fic is dedicated to one GREAT person that you'll all see below *giggles and points below* It's my first not really _shounen ai_ ^-^ I hope it's cute though... And that the person I dedicated likes!! 

Iris: HEY!! I thought _I_ was the one who wrote song-fics?

Lily: This isn't quite a song-fic... And well, it's not like it doesn't have shounen ai-ish moments... But it's not intentional, I swear!

Iris: *coughliarcough*

Lily: ¬¬;; Shut up and let me write...

****

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me, so meh =P dun annoy me

****

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the song _Angels_, it belongs to **Robbie Williams**, and it's a very nice song ^^

****

Pairing: Yami/Yugi (not really _shounen ai_ though)

****

Dedicated to: _Yami's Tenshi_, who is a great person, a great writer, and since you cared so much and wrote a fic dedicated to me... THIS IS FOR YOU!! ^^

****

Keys: "__" = talking, '__' = thinking and ~{ _fragments of the song_ }~ 

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

****

Angels

__

By: Lily Maxwell

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

He was lying on his bed, unfocused eyes supposedly looking at the ceiling. Inside, he was broken, his heart shattered into many pieces. Outside, the tearstained face remained emotionless, the tears themselves never stopping. It was far too much for him to take.

With his father in a business trip, he was left alone inside the big house. His mother had left him about 2 months ago. Something now hanging from his neck, one of her most loved belongings, told a little tip of her new home.

The crimson eyes of Yami Muoto gazed at the silver jewelry, the small angel pendant of his mother's calming his senses. His eyes filled with more tears, and more of them fell down his face as he narrowed his eyes, regarding what happened not too long ago.

When he had told the one he loved secretly about his true feelings. This one shook his head, and looked at him with pity. Because he had one to love, and couldn't return Yami's feelings. Seto's icy blue eyes looked rather emotionless when he said the words that broke Yami's feelings, meaning that he did not feel the same, claiming he was in love with Yami's _friend_, Jounouchi. With that, he had walked away, leaving Yami to his own thoughts. He did not cry until he reached the comfort of his home.

With his heart shattered, Yami's lost glance seemed "focused" on the angel pendant. His mother had always loved angels. She said that they were the most beautiful and amazing creatures, and that the men, with all their destruction power and ambition, could never corrupt them. Their purity filled the surroundings of the good-hearted people, giving them calmness and support, invisible to the eyes, but not to the heart.

Yami wondered if his mother had met an angel when she passed away. Most likely did.

~{ _I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old_ }~

He sat there, wondering about his mother's words, trying to smooth his soul's pain. Was there an angel watching him now? Did it know about his pain? Would it be crying along with him? Or... would it be smiling, knowing about his future, acknowledging his happy fate?

Did it know and followed Yami wherever he went, and could it see his true future, with a family, and gray hair and all? He smiled. He did not know all this, but he hoped so. Maybe it was a sign that someone could _really_ care about him.

~{ _'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead... _}~

He looked around, feeling slightly better. Maybe the thought that an angel could be there, now, giving him the support no one could ever do, made Yami accept his rejection better. But the tears didn't stop so soon, because just remembering about his love rejection made him want to die. Stupid love.

Looking at the ceiling, Yami hoped that there was an angel to comfort him now. He smiled. He wanted to see one angel. He was sure that the angel, with its warm heart and lovely spirit would give him the love that was dead around Yami.

And then Yami would love him back.

Closing his eyes, the pendant on his hand, Yami's wish to meet an angel drifted him to sleep, but his truthful tears didn't stop, knowing that he would not meet an angel, it would not love him, and that Seto had rejected his love.

Little did Yami know about what really happened when he closed his eyes.

Small gentle hands appeared from a flash of light that flashed in front of Yami's bed, and they brushed Yami's golden bangs from his closed eyes. White silvery feathers fell from the marvelous wings coming from the person's back.

The small angel, with lovely wide amethyst eyes looked at Yami with curiosity and sympathy. Touching his face softly, he wondered why Yami had called for _him_. Looked like he knew about him...

Looking at the pendant in his hands, the little tenshi understood that Yami had called for one of his mother's friends, to help him with his pain. Little did he know that this one angel was _his_ friend. He was always with him.

Smiling at the broken mortal, the angel kept caressing his cheek, in order to calm him more. The teen needed it. And the angel, even though could not understand the humans' feelings very well, just wanted him to be healed soon.

He didn't have time for any more thoughts, when the one he cared so much about was beginning to awake, and he had no time to hide into the invisibility of his holy powers. Yami blinked his crimson eyes slowly, and met two wide amethyst orbs.

The darkness of a rejected soul met the light of the comforting angel.

His eyes widened at the sight of the long wonderful wings that danced around as the angel looked agitated. His hands were clasped together and he held them to his chest, blinking rapidly and sitting helplessly on the floor.

Yami felt relaxed and couldn't help the jolt of happiness sent through his heart, as if just the sight of the sweet figure made him forget about what really happened. The angel, however, was the first thing that made his mind remember of the last few hours.

"Hikari..." he said, his voice sad and he sniffed. The angel's heart, at such sight, melted instantly remembering that, even though he had committed a very bad mistake in letting the mortal see him, Yami was in pain.

He reached out his small arms and hugged the bigger teen, making shushing sounds, rubbing circles on his back. Yami cried on his shoulder, as if at the end of this, there would be nothing left of his broken love for Seto. He had ignored his love, hadn't he?

When the angel's wings wrapped around Yami's body, his tears stopped almost immediately. He blinked on the angel's shoulder, as f understanding for the first time that this was not an ordinary friend. This was... an angel. A _real_ angel. He was hugging Yami, talking to Yami.

Yami was with a real tenshi.

Slowly and carefully he backed away a little from the smaller form, as if to finally take in all the information possible about him. Aside that he was smaller than him and had amazing wings, of course.

Looking at his face, he noticed, for the first time, how the angel looked like himself. The hair, it was really alike his. But he looked so much sweeter and child-like than Yami would ever be. His eyes were the biggest difference. While Yami's were sharp, dark and crimson, his were wide, adorable and of a cute lilac color.

Taking all these information... Yami was able to _remember_ about this boy before. He had seen him many times in his dreams. When he had a bad day, they would play, laugh and have fun together in the imaginary open field full of violets, trees, and even roses (he never did understand why roses would be in the open field), the butterflies flying around them.

What was the name...?

'Yugi...' he remembered. 'The name... _his_ name... Yugi...'

Then, his memory kept going, skipping to when he was not a child anymore. He was a teen. And he had seen the angel Yugi around, in the crowded streets, wearing some black clothes that made it difficult for you to notice him at all. (A/N: Yes, I watched City of Angels =P Thought would be cool dress Yugi in those cool clothes) Every time Yami got a glimpse of him, he would smile, and disappear.

"Yugi...?" he asked, touching the side of the angel's cheek. He looked a little surprised, then smiled and nodded.

"You remember me?" he asked, and Yami nodded, his eyes never getting out of the angel's. Yugi giggled, and hugged Yami, as if they were best friends that hadn't seen each other in years.

Yami knew that his wish was granted. He knew that Yugi loved him, and would always be with him. And he loved his angel more than he would ever love Seto.

When Yugi let go of him, Yami leaned back on the bed, his face meeting the soft surface of his pillow. He gently pulled Yugi along, and made the tenshi lay beside him. Smiling, he took him in his arms, as if he belonged to Yami, and this one would never let go. And like that, Yami feel asleep, never understand why he was blessed with such thing as what he had now in his arms.

~{ ..._When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love... _}~

He opened his eyes, and missed something right away. Looking down, he saw that his angel, Yugi, was not with him. He felt bad, missing the wonderful emotions Yugi emanated, and the feeling of having him in his arms. Sitting up quickly, he looked around, noticing it was really dark outside. He did not know how long he had slept, but did it really matter?

Yugi wasn't with him!

He hugged himself in an attempt to keep him from crying. He felt as if his soul had shattered again. Yami unconsciously held his mother's pendant, and he stopped. Looking at it made Yami smile. He knew that, wherever Yugi was, he still loved him the same. Both of them loved each other the same.

Just when some feathers fell on Yami's blanket, he looked up and met the curious eyes of Yugi's.

"Why do you need me still?" he asked in the sweetest voice Yami had ever heard. He tilted his head to the side in pure confusion. "I thought that you were already okay, Yami..."

"Because I need you. I need to feel you. I need to see you." Yami said, hugging Yugi. The angel was surprised, but could do nothing. He led both of them to the bed, and covered the two of them with the blanket, letting Yami hug him.

"Do you love me?" Yami asked. Yugi blinked at the question but nodded quickly.

"Of course. There's no way I can't." he said, and Yami smiled at such sincerity. Angels were simply adorable.

"I love you too." he said, and quickly fell asleep, a happy angel never letting his side for the rest of the night.

And Yami was never able to stand anything without the angel. He began to count the minutes when Yugi could talk to him, when he could just see him. This was real love. And the love...

... from an angel.

An angel just watched from the distance, bringing the peace and inside happiness for those who they wanted to have. But angels had to look closely to the humans sometimes, watching how they acted around them, even though not knowing they were the God's messengers.

And when there was real love, there was nothing that would keep a human and an angel's happiness.

~* **Owari** *~

Iris: That was REALLY shounen ai-ish, baka ¬¬;;

Lily: Geez, I know... but oh well, I didn't think it was _really_ good... I liked it a lot though ^^ Just the thought of Yugi as a real angel makes me go all "awwwwwwww!" like ^__^ *glomps a Yugi plushie* I hope Yami's Tenshi liked... and you *points to the reader* don't forget to **review** please, ok? *rubs her sleepy eyes*

Iris&Lily: *wave* Byez!


End file.
